wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thurman Agamand
| occupation = | relatives = Agamands : Gregor Agamand (father), Nissa Agamand (mother), Devlin Agamand (brother) | location = Agamand Mills, Tirisfal Glades }} Thurman Agamand is a level 10 named zombie at the Agamand Mills in the Tirisfal Glades. His remains are sought by Coleman Farthing in the Gallows' End Tavern in Brill within the Tirisfal Glades. Quests * Loot * (Quest Item) A Letter to Yvette Thurman's Letter is a random drop off of any of the undead within the area of Agamand Mills which starts the quest . As the quest title states, this is an undelivered letter from Thurman that was meant to reach Yvette Farthing before Agamand Mills fell entirely. The letter reads: Dearest Yvette, I will entrust this letter to our fastest runner. I pray he can find a way through the forces surrounding us. And I pray you read these words, for they are the last you will hear of me. My only comfort in these dark days is the relief I feel, knowing that you are free of my fate. I fear my father made a grave error when he decided to remain and defend our home. The forces of the Scourge rage through Tirisfal Glades, and although we are well fortified and well stocked, after the betrayal of my brother Devlin we lack the strength and numbers to withstand their continued assault. If you receive this letter, Yvette, then know that Devlin is a traitor. Devlin despaired and sought an escape from our ill fortunes, and in doing so he made a pact with the Scourge. I do not know what price was promised him for his betrayal, but I'm sure it was laced with lies. If you see my brother, then flee from him. He is a fiend. A few nights ago he murdered two of our watchmen and let a small group of Scourge through the breach. Leading them to where many more of us slept. Their ambush was brutal. They slew a third of us before we could take them down. Now, we barely have enough men to watch our borders. It is only a matter of time before our wearying guard drops and the Scourge attack. And although I saw Devlin's face amidst the desperate men and gaunt-faced Scourge on that cursed night, he slipped away before I could catch him. He might be dead, or he might still live as an agent of the Scourge. Either way, he is a monster. Devlin warned us that if we tried to face the Scourge, then we were doomed. He told us this when they first entered Tirisfal Glades, well before they encircled our home. Perhaps he was pleading with us to leave, or perhaps he was gloating. It was always hard to understand Devlin's motives. Since he was a child, he was a mystery to us. But he was right. We are doomed. The Agamand family line will end. Although I still live, I know I will soon be dead. I am not afraid, and I do not regret remaining with my family. But my last thoughts will be of you. Live on, my beloved Yvette, and I will find peace. ''- Thurman'' External links pl:Thurman Agamand Category:Zombies Category:Named mobs Category:Tirisfal Glades mobs Category:Agamand family